The Opposite (poem)
The Opposite is a poem originally written by Tom MacRae that was performed by Michael Rosen with Handrew that he preformed on Cbeebies , the poem involves a kid named Nate and his encounters with an Opposite. Transcript Woman: and to nights story will be read by Michael, we hope you enjoy it. Man: Night Night Woman: Night Night Michael: Hello, I'm Michael. Handrew and me are playing a game, I say something and Handrew does the opposite. You watch, up! (Handrew points down) ''that's right, Handrew down is the opposite of up, here is another one, straight! ''(Handrew does a curvy motion) that's right too, curvy is the opposite of straight. Well in to nights bed time story, Nate meets an Opposite and it seems determined to get him in to trouble. The story is called The Opposite. When Nate woke up one morning, the opposite was standing on his ceiling staring down at him. "You can't stand on the ceiling, get down!" said Nate, but the opposite happened and it stayed where it was. "Dad!" cried Nate. "There's an opposite on my ceiling. "Where?" said Nate's dad, poking his head 'round the door. "There!" said Nate pointing upwards, but the opposite already happened, and it wasn't there anymore. "Come on, Nate!" said Nate's dad "You don't usually make up stories to stay in bed" Nate came down stairs to start his breakfast, his mom poured out a bowl full of cornflakes. "You can do the milk yourself" she said, Nate always did his own milk, it was one of the things he was best at. Nate took the milk both hands and gently poured over the cereal, *GASP* but then the opposite happened, instead of the milk pouring down, it poured up, splashing, all over the ceiling and dripping down again all over the table cloth, the opposite (Michael grins while laughing) ''grind in the corner. "oh, Nate" said Nate's mom, look what you have done. "it wasn't me!" cried Nate. "it was the opposite, over there!" and Nate pointed at the corner, but the opposite had already happened and it wasn't there anymore. "come on, Nate." said Nate's mom. "You're not usually so clumsy." Nate walked into school and got ready for the first lesson, Nate's teacher the children to paint a picture of their favorite animal, Nate decided to paint an Elephant. He took out his paint and paper and brush and made a start, but then the opposite happened, instead of the paint going on the paper ''(Michael slaps his forehead) it went on his head and then the floor, then on the walls and then on his teacher. The paint went every where except the paper which stayed as blank and clean as ever. The Opposite (Michael does a high pitched giggle) ''giggled from under the teacher's desk, right by the teacher's legs. "oh, Nate!" said Nate's teacher. "You're not usually so messy." "It wasn't me!" cried Nate. "it was the opposite, under there!" and Nate pointed at the teacher's desk, and the opposite had already happened and it wasn't there anymore. Nate stopped, and thought for a moment, and then he had an idea. Slowly he pointed at the empty space in front of him. "I meant to say" said, Nate "that there ISN'T an opposite standing right in front of my finger." but then the opposite happened, suddenly, The Opposite WAS standing right in front of my finger, it blinked with surprise and looked a little worried. "I mean to say." Said Nate "that the work I done today was messy and untidy" but then the opposite happened, The Opposite bared its teeth ''(in cohesive sound) ''but it was too late, and Nate's panting was now tidy and perfect as you please. "AND" said Nate smiling. "I mean to say, that I have so enjoyed having The Opposite with me and I DO hope it will stay around forever and ever and EVER!" but then, the opposite happened, with a shriek "ah!" and a hiss *hiss* and the opposite disappeared. PUFF of green and yellow smoke and that was that. Very quickly, Nate's dad, teacher and the rest of his class persuaded themselves that the never seen The Opposite, and non of it had ever happened, and Nate knew what had happened, and now you do too, and if you ever meet an Opposite you'll know how to deal with it. The next morning, Nate woke up, The Opposite was standing on the ceiling staring down at him. "Oh Good! said Nate. "I hope this story goes on for ever and EVER... The End" ''(Michael Winks) And that story was called The Opposite. You know I think it would be very interesting to meet The Opposite hmm... Oh I wish that today went on forever and ever, (Handrew shaking while lifting up his finger) ''oh... what's that Handrew? Oh I see, Handrew's pretending to be The Opposite and today can't last on forever, so it's time to go to bed, so I'll see you soon for another story, Good night. Now Handrew I know another opposite if now you stay there you're near but if I go over here ''(Michael walks in a goofy fashion) I'm far but the moment I say far I'm the opposite and coming back for you ha! ha! see (Michael winks.) Category:Poems Category:Videos not uploaded by Michael Rosen Category:2009 Category:Michael Rosen